This disclosure relates in general to ad creatives and, but not by way of limitation, to designing and serving ad creatives.
Internet advertizing is on a phenomenal growth trajectory. Evolving from simple banner ads, there are any number of different types of Internet ads that embed video, expand outside the banner, allow interaction, and other rich experiences into the web page of a browser or other application software. Analytics tools allow closely monitoring how viewers interact with the ads. The dilemma is determining how successful a particular ad campaign is performing.
When putting together an ad campaign, there are often many different versions of the same basic ad. These variants are manually created for the various different types of ad locations and sizes. Analytics tools allow tracking each variant of an ad separately. When an ad is not performing according to expectation, there is no analytic way to determine what the problem might be and what to change to make the ad resonate better with viewers.